


got my number

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bickering, Chance Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Strangers to Lovers, changki bffs, i have no idea how to tag this omfg, joohyuk referenced but barely, lawyer!hyungwon, lovers is such a gross word i'm not sorry, no actual phone sex sorry, phone sex operator!changkyun, tbh they're both so fucking stupid, true story i wrote this solely so i could write the ending scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: "has toaster guy been calling?"changkyun levels an unamused stare in kihyun's direction."you like him. it's okay."changkyun refuses to think about it.~hyungwon walks into a bakery for coffee and discovers that the supposedly straight phone sex operator he's been talking to? definitely isn't straight.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	got my number

**Author's Note:**

> i legit don't know what this is or where it came from beyond "it's got my number's fault" pls take it i'm so sorry. it's vaguely set somewhere in korea but with like. americanized bakery things idk i didn't put that much thought into it pls forgive me. [a good song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHnjuUVgSJ4).

"good evening, beautiful."

the voice that picks up after hyungwon enters his credit card details is deeper than expected. it stuns him into silence for a second too long, and he starts to wonder if this was a terrible idea.

"um, hi. how's it going?" he replies hesitantly, because how do people do this?

hyungwon calculates that the pause on the other end of the line costs him 1000 won.

"you're a guy."

"yeah," hyungwon says. he clears his throat and shuts the file in front of him a little harder than necessary. "look, work is making my head hurt. my boyfriend broke up with me and he took the dog and the fucking toaster. my friends are on some disgusting gay vacation and i want to pay an exorbitant amount of money to talk to you. is that a problem?"

500 won is drained from his bank account.

"strictly speaking, no, but you know they have gay phone sex lines, right? or, i don't know, consider going to a bar?"

"i wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't hit on me."

the response is immediate, this time, and laced with amusement.

"they have hotlines for that. free ones."

"i'm not going to jump off a bridge."

"i'm sorry about the dog."

"it was his anyway. i'm more upset about the toaster," hyungwon says flippantly.

a short laugh comes from the other end of the line, low and rough and comforting.

"well, i'm sorry about the toaster, then. do you want to tell me what happened with the ex?"

hyungwon does, in vague terms to protect himself, moving to bed at one point because his back is tired of sitting at his kitchen table. the guy on the phone is responsive but not overbearing. feeling heard is a foreign concept in his private life; minhyuk and jooheon are incredibly loud, almost all of the time.

"i don't usually do this, but since you're not getting what people usually pay for, i feel like i should let you know it's been twenty minutes."

"yeah, i was just noticing that. i'm billing this time to an obnoxious client so i'm actually making money, it's fine. unless you—"

"no, i'm… it's fine. it's a nice break from talking about sex. that's a bit unethical, though, isn't it?"

"trust me, he's a nightmare and he won't miss the money."

"if you say so."

"i should go, though. early meeting tomorrow."

"oh," the voice says, sounding almost disappointed. "okay."

"thanks for bending the rules for me. i hope the rest of your night goes well."

"yeah, man, you too. i hope you get enough rest, i mean. if you ever want to do this again, my extension is 1526. you can—"

"enter it before my credit card details. i remember."

"exactly."

"alright, well…" hyungwon stalls. what’s the protocol for hanging up after talking to a phone sex operator? "thanks again."

"yeah, have a good night," the voice mumbles like the owner is distracted.

after he hangs up, hyungwon scribbles the number on a pad of paper on his nightstand. he falls asleep on top of the covers, still dressed, but not before wondering if phone sex operator guy gives his extension out to everyone he talks to.

~

changkyun is slicing cheesecake when kihyun shows up at five. he surveys the case, counters and ovens as he pulls his apron over his head, crossing the strings around the front of his waist once before tying it in the back.

"you're behind," he says, frowning.

"i had a call that was… complicated."

"if you jerked off in my bakery, i swear to god."

"no, ew, come on. some guy called just wanting to talk and i guess i couldn't focus as well as i thought i could."

kihyun stops with a spoon halfway into a bowl of cake batter, turning to look at changkyun. "you talked to a man?" he asks. he tries to sound casually interested, but changkyun knows he's screaming inside. kihyun is too interested in changkyun's nonexistent love life to _not_ be screaming inside.

"his ex-boyfriend stole his toaster. it seemed like he was having a hard time."

kihyun samples the batter, making a face changkyun can't interpret when he pulls the spoon from his mouth. "so wait, no detailing how you'd suck him off?"

"i thought you were making a face about the batter, jesus," changkyun whines. "he called expecting a straight guy. pretty sure if i did that, he would have hung up on me, so no."

"huh, okay," kihyun replies, shrugging. "the spice balance in this is excellent. did you write it down?"

"of course, boss." changkyun slides his notes across the counter.

"great. bake it and name it, you can stick on the specials board. did you have any frosting thoughts?" kihyun asks, moving to the sink to wash his spoon. "about the cake," he adds, "not this guy who somehow roped you into a platonic conversation."

"okay, yes, he sounded hot," changkyun growls, throwing his hands up. "and he was funny. that's why i talked to him. that's what you want to hear, right? but it was also a twenty minute, _paid_ reprieve from needy, whiny women being disgustingly vocal about their appreciation for my imaginary tongue. again, he thinks i'm straight."

kihyun looks at him for a beat too long and he feels a little bit like an asshole for the sudden outburst, which has surely convinced his friend he's not feeling as indifferent as he's trying to act.

"did you give him your extension?"

"yes," changkyun confirms.

"think he'll call again?"

"i don't know," he answers.

"try the maple cream cheese and the cinnamon buttercream," kihyun decides. "one of them should be perfect."

~

"happy hump day, what dream can i make come true tonight?"

hyungwon stops writing and wrinkles his nose in disgust. "is that a double entendre?" he asks, not giving time for the voice to answer before continuing, "because it's really gross. who the hell is your normal clientele?"

"oh, hi! uh, wow, it's you."

he sounds legitimately shocked. hyungwon thinks he heard some metal utensil drop. is the guy cooking? do phone sex operators work in cubicles or at their homes? hyungwon has so many questions.

"it's me. is that okay?"

"i'm just… surprised. do you actually want to know?"

"i asked, didn't i?"

"mostly neglected housewives whose husbands are fucking the nanny or pool boy, from what i gather."

"the pool boy. ouch," hyungwon deadpans. "so you make them feel special?"

"something like that."

"straight dudes are crazy."

there’s a snort on the other end of the line, then, "you called to pay a straight dude to listen to you cry about your ex-boyfriend taking your toaster."

"maybe it's my very specific kink, you don't know me," hyungwon says defensively.

"okay, you’re right, i’m very sorry for potentially kink-shaming you."

"i appreciate that, thank you."

"how are you coping with the loss? was work okay today?"

hyungwon smiles to himself and tells the voice it was fine, just busy, and that he's still working on something. there's a hum of understanding, and some clinking of metal again. they fall into silence for longer than they should given it's a paid call, but hyungwon finds he doesn't really mind.

~

a couple of weeks later, kihyun comes in and catches changkyun humming to himself, dancing like an idiot around the kitchen.

he wishes he could say it’s not a pattern, but it clearly is, and kihyun calls him out on it.

"you're always so happy when i come in these days. do we need an exorcist?"

"what demon makes people happy?"

"i don't know, that's what i'm asking."

changkyun rolls his eyes. toaster guy has called every night since changkyun gave him his extension, sometimes only for a few minutes just to say hi and tell changkyun what he ate for dinner. it's… cute. and complicated. and against so many rules of his profession.

"i’ve been having good nights, that's all."

kihyun moves around the kitchen checking the status of all the prep work in silence before asking, "has toaster guy been calling?"

changkyun levels an unamused stare in kihyun's direction.

"you like him. it's okay."

changkyun refuses to think about it. "i don't even know his name," he says dismissively.

"you know there are ways to remedy that particular issue, right?"

"will you just open already?" changkyun sighs. "i have muffins to pull."

~

seven o'clock is too early for a deposition, but it's the only time hyungwon, his opposition, and his opposition's client were able to agree on. he's not happy about it.

on the way, in an area of the city he doesn't often frequent, he passes a bakery. the display case in the window holds a wide assortment of doughnuts, breads, and pastries. something about it stops him in the middle of the sidewalk. he has a few extra minutes, he hasn't eaten breakfast because it's still an hour before what he considers to be the asscrack of dawn, and he can bill his client.

plus, he sees an espresso machine.

it's mostly the espresso that calls to him, if he's honest.

a bell rings pleasantly when he opens the door, and a shorter man with a pink head of hair comes scurrying from the back with a smile on his face, wiping his hands on his apron.

"hello! you’re new here!"

it’s too much energy for this early in the morning.

"iced americano? and bungeoppang, i guess?"

"you guess?" the baker’s mouth twitches in amusement, but he moves to the espresso machine anyway.

"i’m never awake this early, i have no idea how to function. something that resembles breakfast would be great."

the man nods like hyungwon has revealed some secret of the universe.

"changkyun? would you pull the chocolate croissants? i have a customer!"

"already did!" comes from the back, muffled but unmistakable, and hyungwon has to try very hard to keep his jaw off the floor. along with his body in general.

it _can’t_ be, and yet it makes perfect sense that the noises he heard in the background of their calls would be measuring cups and spoons and a mixer that one time a few days ago.

"would you bring me one, please?" 

hyungwon’s body goes rigid with panic for a second. he nearly darts out the door before realizing he’d regret not having the caffeine, and all he has to do is not talk. there’s no guarantee phone sex operator guy — changkyun? oh my _god_ — would recognize his voice anyway. he probably talks to lots of people. and it’s not like they’ve actually _done_ anything, so hyungwon shouldn’t be embarrassed, right?

sure.

phone sex operator guy is straight. hyungwon’s unfortunate crush is completely stupid, just like the fact that his palms are clammy.

except the man that walks out — hoops in both ears and hanging from his baseball hat, wearing a black hoodie and round-framed glasses — is _not_ straight, he thinks. never in a million years. _maybe_ bi or pan or something, but absolutely not heterosexual.

and definitely incredibly hot.

they make accidental eye contact, because hyungwon is absolutely staring, and changkyun's eyes scan down to his waist quickly before he clears his throat and turns away.

hyungwon is _so_ confused.

he thinks maybe it’s not him, maybe he heard wrong, but then changkyun asks, "what do you want me to do with the rest?" while handing a small paper bag to the man making hyungwon’s americano and he knows, without a doubt, it’s him.

"there should be room in the case behind me," hyungwon hears, then the snap of a plastic lid closing.

hyungwon watches changkyun wander off into the back again, the ends of his apron strings swinging between the back pockets of his jeans. a cough brings his attention back to the man actually helping him, who’s standing at the register with his head cocked to the side and a knowing grin.

he says the total and hyungwon hands over his credit card. he gets it back with a receipt, and tucks both securely into his wallet. he’s handed a straw and his coffee and the paper bag that changkyun brought out from the kitchen.

"thanks for stopping by," the man chirps, bowing his head politely. "have a good day. we’d love to see you again."

"yeah," hyungwon says, brain still trying to piece together the fact that he accidentally found phone sex operator guy, he’s definitely not straight, he most likely checked hyungwon out, maybe this pink-haired guy knows something is up, and it’s not even eight o’clock yet. a mess. this is a mess. "thanks, you too."

~

kihyun enters the kitchen with a low whistle. "if he doesn't come back to leave his phone number, i'll give you a week off."

"i didn't even talk to him."

"you didn't see the way he was looking at you. he was definitely interested."

"his tie was pretentious."

"it was solid black."

"exactly. he looked like a funeral director."

"says the _baker_ with a doctorate in biology who works an adult hotline at night. you're impossible."

changkyun shrugs. "i never said i was perfect."

yes, the guy was hot — tall and broad-shouldered with a slim waist and thick thighs — and changkyun would very much like to climb him like a tree, but that's irrelevant because there's only one man he's been able to stand talking to, other than kihyun, in the last year...

 _fuck_.

~

hyungwon buries himself in work.

he picks up the phone a few times that night, but he can't bring himself to dial. it's strange, after two weeks of calling every night, to purposely _not_. he goes to bed feeling empty, wonders if changkyun will be worried, and falls asleep with his phone in his hand.

the next day, he has his assistant reschedule a meeting and makes his way across the city at lunch. if he's right, changkyun will be gone from the bakery, because there's no way he works fourteen-hour shifts, and he can try to talk to the pink-haired guy who seemed like he knew too much.

the man he's after is sitting behind the counter, staring at his phone. he looks up when hyungwon enters and recognition flashes across his face.

"you're back."

"yeah. um, are you alone?" hyungwon asks, looking around.

"alone and deceptively strong."

"no, no, no, that's not—" hyungwon replies, shaking his head. "i recognized your assistant. i was hoping he was gone and we could talk."

"changkyun?" he wrinkles his nose. "he didn't seem to recognize you and he has a good memory for faces. where did you see him?"

"um, i didn't," hyungwon says, shifting his weight uncomfortably because this is really awkward, and who even knows if this guy is aware of what changkyun does at night. "until yesterday."

he squints at hyungwon for a moment, and then his eyes widen. his phone falls to the counter with a thud, and then he _laughs_.

practically wheezes for a solid ten seconds before getting control of himself, moving to the espresso machine, and starting a drink even though hyungwon didn't order anything.

"oh, this is fucking incredible. i'm kihyun, by the way. you're the toaster guy, aren't you?"

"the toaster guy?"

"that's what i've been calling you. he said your ex stole your toaster."

"so you know…"

"about his moonlighting? yes. but he hasn't said much about you, just acts— oh my god, you didn't call last night, did you?"

"i…" hyungwon tries, but the excuse he gave himself for not calling doesn’t want to come out in the presence of someone who could tell him he’s full of shit. "...didn't know what to say."

"yeah, i guess i can understand that, but he was bitchy as hell this morning when i got here."

"so i take it he's not straight, then."

"mm, not quite my place to say. i think you have a shot, but damn, the situation isn't great."

"yeah, i… i'm not sure how to handle it. i was hoping maybe you'd have some advice. i saw a cute kid dancing on the bus on the way over here and i wanted to call him and tell him about it, you know?"

kihyun passes a drink across the counter. "americano on the house. this is awful, but you're going to have to try to break him on the phone. he won't react well to realizing who you are before he admits to himself that he likes toaster guy."

"i was afraid of that, yeah, but he doesn't flirt with me."

"he flirts with the stand mixer, so i wouldn't be too sure. remember you've been thinking he's straight."

hyungwon shifts his weight again and checks his watch. thankfully, it’s getting late enough that he can make a getaway. "okay, well, thanks for your help, and the coffee. i have an appointment after lunch, so i should get back to work."

"no problem," kihyun nods. "but hey, would you do me a favor?"

"what?"

"leave me your number? he probably won't call, but i saw you looking at him. i told him if you didn't come back, i'd give him a week off."

hyungwon laughs, but reaches for his wallet and pulls out a business card anyway.

~

changkyun gets in that night to find a business card and a note from kihyun.

_he came back._  
_no week off for you, sorry. ^-^_  
_\- ki_

he runs his finger over the business card. chae hyungwon. a lawyer, not a funeral director. works on the other side of the city. he crumples it and kihyun's note and throws them in the trash on his way to the kitchen.

he's kneading a batch of bread dough harder than he needs to, sometime around one o'clock, when his phone rings. he wipes a finger on his apron and taps the button on his earpiece to answer.

"hi there," he says, switching flawlessly into a deeper voice, "someone's up late."

"hey, it's me," toaster guy replies, and changkyun's hands slip away from the dough.

"i was starting to think you found someone to talk to for free," he says, trying for light and unaffected, but he's not sure if he pulls it off, because since realizing he doesn't even know the name of the only person he's maybe cared about in a long time, he is decidedly not unaffected.

"i was unexpectedly tied up, sorry."

"not against your will, i hope."

"not in any literal capacity, sadly."

changkyun is portioning dough and doesn't think before he says, "a shame."

there's a long pause before toaster guy clumsily veers away from the subject. "i'm a lawyer. mostly boring corporate shit, but i have a big, obnoxious case going to court soon."

"i see. that's a lot of personal information to dump on a sex worker."

"last time i checked, neither of us were getting off from this. you're more like a therapist at this point. paid to listen to me."

"yeah, i guess that's true," changkyun admits. "therapy would probably be cheaper."

"but less fun."

"that's probably one of the strangest compliments i've received in all my years doing this."

"sorry, i think?"

"no, it's fine. you're not wrong. it's been fun in between the normal stuff every night. it sounds stupid but i feel like i forgot how to just talk to people."

"kinda starting to feel like you're breaking up with me," toaster guy jokes.

"honestly, i'm starting to feel guilty about taking your money."

"a sex worker with a soul."

"you don't know me, toaster guy," changkyun protests, but his mind is made up.

"you're right. i'm sorry."

"i know. can you write down a phone number?"

"yeah? who am i calling?"

"me."

toaster guy pauses, and changkyun almost starts to backtrack, but then he says, "are you sure?" and changkyun feels a stab of relief.

"yeah. don't worry, this isn't my only job," he says, then gives toaster guy his real number.

"okay, i guess i'll use it tomorrow."

"okay, good."

~

hyungwon thought the first day of his first trial was the most nerve wracking day of his life. standing on the street corner a few doors down from kihyun's bakery, he realizes today might be almost as bad.

it’s only been a few days since changkyun gave him his real number. they still haven’t exchanged names, but he’s been letting little facts drop here and there: he works at his best friend’s bakery at night, he has a biology degree, he speaks decent english, he’s left-handed.

still nothing about not being straight, and hyungwon could be making a huge mistake, but he’s pretty sure no amount of waiting is going to make revealing that he’s toaster guy go off without a hitch, so he settles for hoping that changkyun’s surprise will work in his favor.

the lights inside are off, save for the one in the back. hyungwon pulls his phone out of his pocket and hits the call button next to changkyun’s name.

"hey, is everything okay?" he answers, concern evident in his voice.

"i need to tell you something."

hyungwon hears an oven beep in the background before changkyun says, "okay?"

"my name is chae hyungwon," he confesses, and hopes to god that changkyun at least glanced at the business card he left, assuming kihyun even delivered it.

there’s a moment of silence, like he either doesn’t understand why hyungwon called in the middle of the night after almost a month to urgently tell him his name, or—

"you… _how?_ "

hyungwon sighs and leans back against the door. "walking into the bakery was an accident, i swear to god. i wasn't trying to find you, it never even crossed my mind, i was over here for some _stupid_ deposition, and—"

"what do you mean ‘over here’?’

"i... might be standing outside."

"it’s the middle of the night." changkyun’s voice is controlled, and hyungwon honestly can’t figure out if that’s a good or a bad thing right now.

"i couldn’t slee—" he starts, and is interrupted by a tap on the door at his back.

he turns to see changkyun standing there, wearing the same hat and hoodie and glasses as the first time he saw him, hand on the lock. they stare at each other for what’s probably only a second but feels like a year before the corner of changkyun’s mouth twitches and he turns the lock to open the door.

hyungwon disconnects the call before slipping his phone into his jeans and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. changkyun opens the door and leans his head against the frame, looking up at him.

"i need to tell you something," he says, and it’s stupid how fast hyungwon’s heart starts beating — utterly ridiculous, really, because he’s been talking to changkyun for weeks but his voice is somehow even nicer when the whole man is in front of him instead of a faceless noise in his ear.

"okay?"

"i’m not straight."

"really?" hyungwon asks calmy, but he can hear his pulse in his ears. "huh."

"and my name is changkyun."

"i figured that out the last time i was here, yeah."

"you’re not wearing a tie."

"what?" hyungwon looks down at himself in confusion, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "well, no, it’s—"

changkyun cuts him off, again, by grabbing his jacket and pulling him inside. he stumbles to the side, leaning back against the wall next to the door, as changkyun locks it behind him. he barely has time to register what’s happening before there are arms around his shoulders and changkyun jumps, giving him very little time to lock his knees before legs wrap around his thighs. his arms move without him thinking about it, holding some of changkyun's weight under his legs.

"um, hi?" hyungwon manages, barely, because his brain is having difficulty with coherent thought.

"hi," changkyun replies with a smirk. this close, hyungwon can see every imperfection, but all he can focus on is his obnoxiously deep dimples. "you have two choices," changkyun tells him, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth briefly before continuing. "you can drop me, or you can kiss me."

hyungwon aims for choice number three, his own idea, and tightens his grip on changkyun's thighs before walking them slowly to the counter by the register and setting changkyun on it.

"ingenious," he decides, arms and legs still wound around hyungwon's body.

"i thought so," hyungwon whispers into the space between them.

he brings his arms around changkyun's back and leans in all at once, lips connecting as his hands find shoulder blades and changkyun arches his back, pressing himself even closer. he doesn't look it, but his shoulders feel strong under hyungwon's palms. he hasn't had enough sleep in days to adequately process the implications.

hyungwon breaks away, just for a second, trying to come to terms with the buzzing in his fingers, but changkyun whimpers. the sound pulls him back in, and changkyun coaxes his mouth open with his tongue, fingers splayed at the back of his head. 

his brain function is limited, but hyungwon thinks it's pretty spectacular. any thoughts that weren't "changkyun" are gone, quite possibly for good.

changkyun whines into the kiss eventually, adding resistance to encourage hyungwon to stop. he pulls away after leaving three pecks against his lips and almost dragging him back into something deeper, but changkyun is determined. he rests his forehead against hyungwon's and drops his hands to the hem of his jacket, pinching the fabric between his fingers.

"like i said, ingenious," he breathes.

"hey. i forgot to tell you i got a new toaster yesterday."

"really?" changkyun asks, pulling his head away to look at hyungwon with interest. "fascinating. is it an identical replacement or did you upgrade?"

hyungwon kisses changkyun on the nose, because it's there and he can. he scrunches it and then retaliates by pecking hyungwon on the mouth, like that somehow counts as punishment. it's adorable.

"i think it'll definitely be better than the last one."

**Author's Note:**

> my brain has been real weird lately and i barely remember writing any of this so thank you to the person who read through it for me and god bless iced tea for giving me the strength to finish it.
> 
> comments and kudos are cool sometimes i think i'm funny so if you laughed at anything that would be neat to hear about or whatever. regardless thanks for reading happy covid-avoiding to everyone pls stay healthy and whatnot.


End file.
